


T h a r j a

by Dyfgxf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, w a k e m e u p i n s i d e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyfgxf/pseuds/Dyfgxf
Summary: Somethins really stupid suggested from Ifunny





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and disclaimer: I DO NOT APPROVE OF PITCEST AND I NEVER WILL. DAMN YOU IFUNNY FOR SUGGESTING THIS! Anyways please review.

 

 

Today was visitor day. Which meant somome lucky from any of the fighter's games would get to visit their friend(s). Everyone gathered around Mario, who held the bowl with the names. Everyone was hyped to find out who is going to stay at the mansion this week. Eventually the suspence became too much as Marth forced Mario to pick out a name. "Tharja from Fire Emblem: Awakening!" He yelled.

"Oh gods no." The Robin's said in unison. The doorbell ringed. "Don't answer it!" They yelled.

Zelda opened the door anyways to reveal a woman with flat black hair. She smiled wickedly. "This is going to be fun." Link held out his hand to welcome her. "I'm Link." He said.

"I am Tharja." She said before pouring something on him. "Have fun." She said while laughing. "Nani o-" Link said before realizing. "Anata wa nani o watashi ni yatta no! Kore o yamete!" Marth stepped up to translate.

"He said to stop this!" Tharja stopped laughing. "You can still understand him." She said. Tharja put something on Marth. Marth attempted to yell but all that came out of his mouth was a jumble of words that Zelda recognised as Hylean. She didn't dare translate for everyone else.

What happened next was basically a hide and seek to try not to get cursed. Pit and Dark Pit were running down a hallway before Pit stopped. "What are you doing!?" Dark Pit yelled. "Are you TRYING to get killed!?"

"I have an idea." Pit said before grabbing Dark Pit's hand and running in the opposite direction and narrowly avoiding Tharja. "Interesting." She said. Tharja ran after them.

"Listen, if we can just get to Palutena she can remove the curses." Pit led Dark Pit into Palutena's room and shut the doors and the windows, but she wasn't there. The door opened and they saw Tharja at the doorway. Pit looked at Dark Pit's eyes. This was the first time they showed real fear.

"Don't worry we can fight her! Probably." Pit said nervously as he pulled out his bow. Tharja quickly shot them with an elwind, injuring them.

"One more word out of you and I'll take out your friend." She said. "Same goes for you emo." They were helpless as Tharja shot them with some strange magic.

Dark Pit looked over at Pit. His eyes were wide open and he was looking at the sky. Dark Pit walked over to him. "You okay there?" He asked. He put his hands on Pit's shoulders and shook him. Life returned to Pit's eyes as he grabbed Dark Put by the hair and kissed him. Dark Pit pushed him away in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled. Something spoke in his head. "How can you resist?!" It asked. "He's so cute!" Dark Pit shook his head in a failed attempt to get it to stop talking. "I'm loyal to Lucina!" He yelled. He felt the last of his free will slipping as Pit rushed over to him and kissed him.

Palutena rushed in an hour later to slap the faggotry out of them. Pit and Dark Pit refused to look at each other as Palutena started asking questions. "How long will she be here Pit?" She asked.

"About a week." He said sadly. "We have to deal with her until then."

"How about we hide in here." Palutena said. "Allthough we will have to sleep on the same bed."

Dark Pit left the game

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> End notes: it hurt me to write this.


End file.
